Christina
Christina is a character in the Divergent trilogy by Veronica Roth. She transferred to Dauntless from Candor, and was Tris Prior's first and best friend during her initiation into Dauntless. She was first introduced when she helped Tris onto the Train after the Choosing Ceremony. Christina befriends Tris and becomes a vital part in the beginning of Tris' new life in Dauntless. She will be portrayed by Zoe Kravitz in the upcoming Divergent movie. Biography Divergent Christina and Tris had first met on the train at the start of the Dauntless initiation, where they both had to jump on and off the train onto a rooftop, seven stories high. They instantly became friends, as they were both faction transfers and seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other. During the first stage of initiation, Christina forfeited her first fight against Molly, who had brutally beaten her up. As a result of her cowardice, Eric made her hang over the Chasm for five minutes. Christina barely made it and after the five minutes was up, Eric told Christina to get back up herself but Al intervened and took her up over the railing. She ranked 4th in the first and 7th in the second stage, respectively, among the transfer initiates, and 7th over-all in the final stage. During Visiting Day, she was visited by her mother and sister. She and Will began a short-lived relationship right before the final stage of initiation (the fear landscape). Right after initiation was over, she was controlled by the Simulation Serum along with all other non-Divergent Dauntless who were injected with the serum. Will was also controlled by Jeanine Matthews' serum and killed by Tris. Insurgent Christina meets Tris again when the Candor are retraining her and Four. Christina tells Tris of Will's death, and Tris, lying, says she saw his death on a video. But she eventually admits that she killed Will when she was put under the truth serum. Personality According to Tris, Christina is a brave, thoughtful, witty, and somewhat kind person. She was not one of the very best initiates, but (also according to Tris) Christina worked harder than almost all the others. Christina was also noted to have a fear of moths, which Tris finds hilarious. Appearance Christina has dark brown skin and eyes. She is said to be tall, with long slender legs and a willowy frame . She is also described to have short black hair. Tris considers her to be pretty. (Reference: Divergent pg. 51,112,118) Relationships Tris Prior They first meet on board the Dauntless train when Christina helps Tris up, and Tris advises her to sit to keep from falling. They go through most of initiation together, and their relationship strengthens during their free time when Christina helps Tris with her appearance. Soon, they are joined by Al and Will. Their relationship hits rough patches quite often, mostly when jealousy arise from Tris' successes in their activities. This is proven in the game of Capture the flag, where Christina interferes and takes the flag away from Tris, who had respectfully earned it. Also, when Will and Christina's budding relationship becomes obvious to Tris, she chooses to distance herself at times. Will She and Will became friends early in the book. In the late part of stage 2 of initiations Will kissed Chistina as they were walking near the train tracks, later followed by Chistina kissing Will. Will and Christina start dating just before the 3rd stage of initiation when Will punches Christina. Their relationship continues through the end of initiations where they celebrate becoming Dauntless members together. At the end of the book Tris is worried if she will ever see Christina again and is terrified to think what will happen when Christina finds Will's lifeless body in the streets. Film Portrayal Summit Entertainment bought the rights to film an adaptation of the novel. Zoe Kravitz has been cast as Christina. Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Dauntless Category:Candor Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters